Talk:炉心融解 (Roshin Yuukai)
English Lyrics Since there are various interpretations and translations of the song, no one can tell which one is correct. I think "English Lyrics" should be removed. Blacksaingrain 05:54, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :I was figuring that we would provide a link to the www24 Vocaloid Lyrics wiki, which seems to have become our policy lately for songs that are interpretational. - Lenga chan 12:58, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :Agreed. Damesukekun 13:33, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Use this site for English lyrics http://www24.atwiki.jp/v-lyrics/ 21:33, February 22, 2011 (UTC) I'll probably do add the remixes and double check anything else here. =w= Nya~ K4KING 02:21, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Hrmm Adept, Let`s try to minimize the description of each derivative to around one sentence as a minimum to a very small paragraph as a maximum. The page still looks clunky, EVEN after getting rid of other derivatives. I`ll get to work on the rest of the song pages, as soon as I finish a particular job atm. Still, Kudos to you mate. K4KING 21:11, September 22, 2011 (UTC) :I know you don't need every derivative, but if it is page length you are worried about, you can use the scroll box template. -- Bunai82 (talk) 23:24, September 22, 2011 (UTC) No I mean, looking at the Description, It looks.......Blocky. Not to mention it explains too much. Hrmmm.... Lately I`ve been thinking of either putting one liners, or deciding to get rid of the entire process of describing it, As people need to see it, not just glance at the derivative. And if we tell every detail about it, it ruins the point of the video surprise. Hence, I just need a summary of everything. Adept asked me to summarize everything, So I`m already thinking of ONE liners right now. It`s both wrong to detail the derivative anyway, since the main point of the song page, is too explain the original song and not it`s derivative. No matter how related it is, or how exciting the derivative is, it still is a mere derivative. Usually, I would edit this away, but I need opinions. I got only one at the moment. What say you? Oh, And I tested the Scroll Box. It.....is not perfect for the derivative section. But it`s good for the lyrics section, if I manage to give it the right shape of the page. Thanks anyway. K4KING 02:55, September 23, 2011 (UTC) :Scratch that, It won`t work with the lyrics....K4KING 03:03, September 23, 2011 (UTC) :If you're talking about lyrics by using that table, then adding the <- line will conflict with it. There is also the option of creating a derivative page, creating a category specifically for a song and link derivatives to it, depending on how much impact the song had. But yea, small summaries work best. -- Bunai82 (talk) 03:36, September 23, 2011 (UTC) :Hence, I shall start soon, wait wait before I get ahead of myself, I better do what I promised days ago. =_= I really should not make any promises till I am sure I can actually do em. K4KING 03:59, September 23, 2011 (UTC)